


Anon's Special Place

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Conversation, F/M, Nature Walk, countryside, drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Anon takes Spinel to a special place from his childhood.





	Anon's Special Place

>The day after Spinel had went to spend a day with the Diamonds like she normally did, she and Anon met up at their usual spot, Anon smiling as he stood by his green car waiting for her. She cracked her own smile as she sprung towards him, wrapping her arms around his body a few times and giggling as she rolled with him on the ground in her embrace.  
>Anon couldn't help but chuckle at her little antic. "Someone's a bundle of energy today. I take it your visit went well yesterday?"  
>"It was alright, we played a few games together and enjoyed some music and dancing. I, I missed you a lot while I was there. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and about how much I wanted you there with me."  
>"I missed you too. Surprised you didn't text me while you were there, bad reception?"   
>"Something like that." Spinel blushed slightly as she started uncoiling her arms from around Anon. "What about you, what'd you do yesterday?"  
>"Went to work, got home, watched some TV. Couldn't get you out of my thoughts the whole day." Anon planted a light kiss on Spinel's right cheek.   
>Spinel's blush deepened as she kissed his cheek back before standing up. "S-so, your text said you had something special in mind for today?"  
>"Right, I have somewhere I want to show you, somewhere I spent a lot of time growing up, when I wasn't at home of course. You'll love it, I promise."  
>Light squeaks came from Spinel's shoes as she hopped in anticipation. "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's hop to it!"   
>Anon let out a light chuckle as he got into his car, Spinel loading up in the green vehicle shortly after.   
>After a few moments of quiet driving, Spinel broke the silence. "So, what's this place we're going like? What did you do while you were there?"  
>Anon smiled before he responded, eyes still fixated on the road. "Patience, you'll see it soon, we're not that far away."   
>Spinel let out a little whine. "C'moooooon, just a little hint?"  
>Anon reached over with his right hand and gave her nose a little poke while keeping his eyes on the road. "Let's just say this place is very scenic. It's something everyone in the area should see at least once."  
>Anon's words only made Spinel let out an annoyed sigh and a light grumble as she crossed her arms over her gem. She didn't like not knowing where she was going, but after a few moments, she started easing up again, uncrossing her arms as she started paying attention to the landscape around the road they were traveling on. She could see great lines of fence in place, large stalks of corn planted in the fields, bails of hay rolled up tightly and neatly, fields of smaller plants, such as tomatoes, carrots, and pumpkins lining other portions of the fields.   
>In some places, Spinel could see animals roaming around within fences, strange brown creatures with white spots on their body, some with very large horns. The creatures caught Spinel's attention. "What are those brown things with the horns in the field? I've never seen those before."  
>"You mean deer? People grow deer for meat sweetie, the horns are used to make decorations, glues, and other products."   
>"Oh, is.....are deers where the meat from our dinner came from?"  
>"Actually, our dinner was made from cow meat. Dangerous beasts those are, even a female can charge you down quickly. A few people keep cows domesticated, but most run wild out on the plains, eating any crops they can get to."  
>"I see." Spinel let out a little sigh. "Humans have some interesting practices and problems. The more I learn about, the more I realize how different you are to gems. Different in a good way though." Spinel smiled as she looked at Anon. "There's a lot we can learn from each other even now."  
>"I'm sure there is sweetie." Anon spoke, a mix of playfulness and wistfulness in his voice. He hadn't admitted to Spinel yet, but after seeing some of the places on Earth where gems had been and the ruins that were present, he couldn't help but wonder what those places would have been like in pristine condition, and what sort of work went into creating structures that floated around and how the warp pads really worked.  
>As Anon kept driving the car forward, Spinel took note of the countryside changing. No longer was she looking at the open fields around her, instead they were gradually replaced with a dense line of trees surrounding the road on both sides. What's more, she could swear she felt like the vehicle was getting higher up as they traveled further.   
>A brief clearing in the trees verified Spinel's thoughts as she gazed through her window. She could see the edge of a steep hill close to the edge of the road. Past the edge, she could see the wide expanse of fields below them. "Sweetie......we're pretty high up, aren't we?"  
>Anon spoke wistfully as he kept driving. "We sure are. Isn't the sight through the trees wonderful?"   
>"It is......is this what you wanted to show me?"  
>"It's part of the experience, but there's more to come. We're not much further from where we need to stop."  
>True to Anon's words, it was only three more minutes before he turned off of the mountain road onto a little dirt road, driving down it a few feet before it ended at a large metal post. Upon the post hung a sign. [CAUTION: NO CARS PAST THIS POINT. WALKING OR BIKES ONLY]. Spinel looked at the sign in confusion, then looked back at Anon. "Is....is this where we're going?"  
>Anon smiled as he looked at Spinel and unbuckled his seat belt. "We've got a short walk ahead of us, but I promise it'll be worth it."  
>Spinel gave a light nod as she unbuckled her seat belt, light squeaks escaping her body as she got out of Anon's car. Casually, she stretched her left arm out and over the car and towards Anon. Anon let out a chuckle as he grabbed Spinel's left hand in his right, their fingers intertwining as both closed their hand around the other. Little squeaks continued to come from Spinel as she rushed to get back to Anon's side directly, her arm shortening as she drew closer.   
>After she caught up to Anon's side, Spinel started looking around her environment more carefully. The dirt path the pair was traveling on was well worn, the occasional leaf or branch lied in their path, but nothing they couldn't simply step on or over. On both sides of the path sat large trees of various types, their tall brown tree trunks towering over the pair, the canopy of leaves and limbs overhead casting the path in a nice shade. Spinel let out little gasps of surprise as she really looked at the leaves. While half of them were still green, some of them were painted in other hues, vibrant oranges, deep reds, light yellows, and a few brown leaves would float down to the ground slowly as the pair kept walking.   
>Spinel spoke with awe in her voice after she and Anon had been walking down the path. "This place is so lovely. So many different colors around us, with nobody else around, and very little noise." Spinel winced a little as her shoes let out a louder than normal squeak. "It's a wonderful place to relax. Just wish these dang shoes were quieter."   
>Anon chuckled a little as he ran his thumb along Spinel's fingers. "Your shoes are fine, they add to the experience. You've not seen the truly wonderful part yet, we've still got about fifteen minutes of walking to get there."  
>Spinel playfully nudged Anon with her left arm. "It better be worth all this buildup mister."  
>"It is, I promise. Like I said, me and my family used to come up here all the time. We'd spend the whole day in these woods, on this little dirt path. We'd have a little picnic, play games together, and enjoy the wonders of nature around us."  
>"It sounds peaceful." Spinel let out a sigh, then thought of something. A question that wouldn't leave her mind alone. "Why....why'd you guys stop coming up here?"  
>Anon let out a heavy sigh before responding. "I.....at first, it was because me, my sisters, and my brothers were all growing older. We started enjoying the peaceful times together less, and wanted to do our own things more. But......the real reason we stopped coming up here is something......I'm not ready to share yet. I'm sorry, I'll tell you someday, I promise, but-"  
>Spinel placed a large finger on Anon's lips as she squeezed his right hand a little tighter "It's okay. You don't have to explain it to me Anon. Stars know I have things......some things are best left until later, right? When you know.....know you can trust someone with anything and they'll still be there for you, r-right? So.....so take your time. We'll both share what we need to when we're both sure."  
>Spinel removed her finger from Anon's lips as he nodded his head. "Yeah....yeah you're right." then Anon let out a little chuckle. "Actually, part of why I brought you here today was to make some new memories here, with you. To make this place special to us, like it was for me and my family so long ago."  
>Spinel smiled at Anon. "You're doing a good job so far. I'm enjoying our walk.". As Spinel spoke, she picked up on a light sound in the distance, a low rumbling of sort, audible even over her shoe squeaks. The sound peeked Spinel's curiosity. "Hey, what's that sound in the distance?"  
>Anon strained his ears, smiling as he picked up on what Spinel was hearing. "That sound means we're getting close to where I really want to show you. C'mon, we're not far now!" With those words, Anon broke into a sprint, stretching Spinel's left arm a little as she was drug behind in shock. Spinel soon recovered from the sudden movement and began to run with Anon, her feet pounding against the dirt below, the squeaks from her shoes growing louder and more frequent as the pair dashed along the path. Along with the squeaks of her shoes, the low rumbling in the distance grew louder as well, a sound that sent both excitement and worry through Spinel's form.   
>After five minutes of running, Anon started to slow his pace down with a wide grin on his face. A little behind him, Spinel slowed down and came to a stop, her eyes widening as she took in the new scene before her.   
>While the path they were traveling went forward more, there was a side path that branched off towards the right, leading into the trees. The path ahead started taking a steep dip, walls of rock and soil growing larger as the path progressed further. But the real surprise was what rested at the bottom of the path. In the distance, Spinel could see a river, running through the landscape, following the natural curves of the land. At one point of the river, the landscape took a large dip, causing the water to cascade down the side of it, forming a waterfall and creating a lovely group of rainbows near the bottom.   
>"This....is beautiful." Spinel spoke wistfully as she took the scene in. "This.....this has to be what you wanted to keep as a surprise."  
>"It sure is. I knew you'd like this place. Do you want to get a closer look?"  
>"Yes, I do."  
>With that, Anon and Spinel made their way down the sloping path to the base of the waterfall. The pair would spend the next few hours at the base of the waterfall, splashing each other in the gentle current of the river, sitting near the base huddled close together and watching the water cascade and flow, and taking in the sounds of nature around them, the chirping of the birds, the sound of the breeze touching the leaves and brushing past their bodies, the hum and buzzes of the insects around them. Neither of them regretted one moment of their time in nature together. When Anon started to get hungry and the pair had to head back, they knew they'd have to come back here again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Location in the story may or may not be based on a place my family used to go when I was younger. It's fall now, the leaves on the trees changing inspired me to make this particular story.


End file.
